Typically, landing gears of aircraft, in particular of airplanes, but also in helicopters, are extended out of an aircraft main body for a landing or takeoff operation. In a flight phase, however, the landing gear is retracted, in order to minimize the air resistance.
According to the prior art, the landing gear is locked in its extended condition via a drag brace. This drag brace prevents the unwanted retraction of the landing gear when a force is applied, in addition, the drag brace serves for transmitting the forces acting on the landing gear during a takeoff or landing phase. The locking device of the landing gear in an extended condition also analogously is referred to as “downlock”.
In a retracted condition, the landing gear is retained via a so-called “uplock”. For example, such uplock device comprises a hook which catches a bolt attached to the landing gear and prevents an extension of the landing gear.
The uplock and downlock device of a conventional aircraft landing gear requires a multitude of components and a certain installation space. In addition, the total weight of the aircraft also is increased by the components, which in turn leads to an increased fuel consumption of the aircraft.